The Moon Shines Bright
by Liberty
Summary: GOD, I just realized how completely IDIOTIC I made the story sound!! It's not even half as bad as it sounds!!! What the hell, just read it! It's a googly-eyed Romance fic, but I tried really hard on it!! =) If it gets good reviews, I'll make the second ch


"The Moon Shines Bright" a Zelda fanfiction by Liberty  
  
Prologue  
The ruby-red sun was just now setting as the cool breeze swarmed over Hyrule. Everything was at peace. Fireflies, glittering brightly as they danced in the moonlight, the water rippling at the air. There had never been a more beautiful night. The midnight blue sky was touched lightly by shining silver stars, each magnificently giving off a tiny twinkle.  
  
Princess Zelda was looking out the window, but past the vast hills, and past the mountains. She felt alone in solitude, but peaceful in her heart. Her blonde hair shook slightly from the breeze that was drifting through the open window. How she longed to see him again. It had been years. Years, waiting in her castle, waiting for him to return.  
  
Droplets of tears clouded her eyes as she remembered all the happy times they shared together, and even the sad ones. Suddenly, she saw a dark shadow on the moon. She put her hand over her heart, and cried, for without words, she knew what had happened. Her most dear loved one had finally perished.  
  
Chapter 1  
The stained-glass windows reflected against the sunlight, as the organ played Hyrule's traditional wedding ceremony song. In a beautiful, white satin gown, Princess Zelda walked down the aisle. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as her gown trailed behind her, limply. When she got to her destination in front of Rauru, who was also the minister, she bowed her head. She stood to face a man who looked about the age of 26. He had a very muscular build, very tan, and sandy blonde hair. He held her arm out to her. She took it. As Rauru went on with the ceremony, it came time to take their vows.   
  
"Do you, Sir Viktor take Princess Zelda to be your wife in marriage, in sickness, and in health, through the good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" Rauru asked. Viktor cleared his throat and said rather quickly, "I do,".   
  
"And do you, Princess Zelda, take Sir Viktor to be your husband in marriage, in sickness, and in health, through the good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"   
  
Zelda stared at the ground. "I...I...?" A silent hush fell over the assembly of people. Her father, the King, looked at her expectantly. It had been an arranged marriage, and Zelda knew, in her heart, that she didn't love him. She slowly put her fingertips together, and said, softly, "I...do." Viktor beamed at her.   
  
"And now, with all do respect, you may kiss the bride," Rauru finished.  
  
Viktor leaned over and kissed Zelda, lightly. Zelda tried to pull away. She just couldn't do it. Not so soon after his death. Viktor whispered in her ear, "I know it's hard, but you'll be happy with me, I'll make sure of it. I'll never leave your side, and that is a promise," He ran his hands through her gleaming blonde hair. This only made Zelda sob even harder. "I must go, please, just let me alone for a while!" And with that, Zelda turned around and ran out through the heavy, oak doors.   
  
She kept running, and never looking back. Just as she was coming to a stop, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and she collapsed to the ground under a nearby tree. Zelda hoisted herself carefully to her knees, and leaned back against the tree, breathing hard. She was about to close her eyes, when something shimmering, small object caught her eye. She gasped, for she knew exactly what it was.   
  
It was a sapphire ring, the one that Link had given her on the day her told her he loved her. The memory was clear and crisp in her mind as if it had just happened seconds before. He had slipped it on her finger, looked straight into her eyes, and, barely, above a whisper, said, "Zelda, I love you, more than anything else in the world,". It was also on that day that they planned to run away and get married, to live together in peace forever.   
  
"Oh, Link," Zelda said aloud. She placed the ring on her finger, and kissed it. Sighing, she laid down, and placed herself on the ground, letting the grass, as it moved by the wind, slowly scratch her face. The moon was just coming out from behind a cloud, and the grasshoppers chirped, singing their own sweet lullaby in harmony with the stars.   
  
Zelda walked slowly through the dark mist. She could see a silhouette in the distance, beckoning her to come forth. The only thing that stood out was the dark blue, piercing eyes. She slowly approached the figure.  
  
"Princess...you must escape before it's too late...," the voice said.   
  
Zelda blinked, not knowing if she heard right. "Who are you?" she asked. "I cannot tell you, but I know you very well, and I know, that if you don't leave soon, this world, as we know it, will come to an end...," the voice whispered. Zelda just gazed at the shadow, confused. The shadow quickly turned into Sir Viktor, and he was laughing. Evily.  
  
Suddenly, her vision blurred. As she awoke, with beads of sweat dripping down her face, she calmed down as she remembered she was in Hyrule Field. "I have to leave this place...before it's too late..." she whispered. She knew what she had to do. All it required, was going back in time, and finding a certain person. But she knew, that as soon as her eyes met with that person, her pain and grieve would all return.  



End file.
